Bleeding Snowflake
by Misery Severity
Summary: Shifty x Flaky x Lifty. Flaky falls victim into the lustful hands of the most devious twins. Anthro versions. Rated M for Rape and Stalking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I missed watching Happy Tree Friends. Flaky is truly my most favorite, and most relating, character out of the entire online series.**

 **And please, this is crucial. The first part (and ONLY the FIRST section) of this story is heavily based on a real-life traumatic experience I went through in the 11th grade. So you better not make any false judgements. Don't even think about sending hate reviews about this.**

 **Happy Tree Friends (c) to Mondo Media**

* * *

Bleeding Snowflake

An hour early before first period begins and students in white and black school uniforms are standing around the corridors to chat with one another to pass the time.

Flaky, as usual, is nervously strolling through the hallways with her flower-printed backpack and a couple of books wrapped in her arms, holding them towards her chest. Due to her shyness and social anxiety, she tries her best to ignore everyone around her. Ever since she first stepped into the school, Flaky has been teased by every female classmate she had.

With the books nearly covering her entire face, she realizes she is only a few inches away to her designated classroom. Reaching for the doorknob, she can hear giggling by a group of girls, followed by paper balls being thrown at her dandruff-covered quills. Flaky turns around to see Petunia, Giggles and Lammy in one group and laughing quietly at the innocent porcupine.

She turns back towards the door. "Grow up," she wanted to say but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Flaky opens the door and she walks into the empty classroom, shutting the door on her way in.

With the whole room to herself, Flaky uses her time to read some books from the shelves at the back of the room. First, she walks to her desk at the end of the rows. She places her backpack on her chair and places her two textbooks on top of her desk in a neat stack. She goes through the shelves, skimming through every book binding and cover of classic literature: The Bell Jar, Wuthering Heights, The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest, The Scarlet Letter, The Sun Also Rises and much more.

Being distracted with her indecisiveness, Flaky is oblivious about the sound of the door opening and closing. Two snickering voices appear without her knowledge.

"Look who showed up early for class," Shifty whispers to his twin brother, Lifty. The two sneaking and deviant raccoons are watching Flaky behind her back as she rummages through the shelves. Crawling on the floor and through the aisles of desks, Shifty and Lifty were able to sneak towards Flaky without a sound. When they made it, they begin to stare at her figure: all slim and innocent-looking and the black pleaded skirt truly allow her lower region be perceivable to the (hormonal) twins.

"She has such a nice ass for a quiet girl," Lifty whispers to Shifty, as they continue to stare.

Flaky, still unaware, finds a book that interests her. She opens it and skims through the first pages. All a while, Shifty decides to take some action as he stood up behind her. He taps her shoulder with his fingertips. She turns around, only to find Shifty standing and staring at her deviously.

"Huh?" She fearfully and timidly whines. Out of nowhere, Lifty swiftly gets behind Flaky, forcing her hands behind her back and grasping them tightly to incarcerate her. She screams throughout the process. The book she was holding falls on the floor, opened and with the pages down.

With Lifty holding her, Shifty gets closer to Flaky. He lifts her chin with his fingertips. She can see him underneath the shade from the brim of his fedora.

"Why, hello there," Shifty says. Flaky continues to struggle from Lifty's tight grasp.

"What are you two doing…?" Flaky whimpers in between gasps. Her little heart is racing. None of the two answered.

Shifty starts to stare down from her face towards her body; he examines her frontal appearance through the white collar shirt and a thin black tie. All a while, Lifty plays around with the back of her skirt with his fingertips and still holding her wrists together with one hand. The twins gave her their trademarked grins while Flaky is trembling in worry. Shifty grips her tie to tug and allow himself to move closer to her. He places his finger onto her lips to silence her. Lifty allows his façade near her neck to enjoy her natural aroma.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you look the best in this uniform?" Shifty purrs. Flaky shakes her head with a few of her dandruff sprinkling from her quills.

Lifty resumes nuzzling himself on her neck. "Mm, you smell so fucking good." He whispers to her ear, sending some chills down her spine.

"Th-thank you…?" Flaky responds to Lifty, not sure if she should take this as a compliment.

Shifty looks down to the buttons of her collar shirt, nearly getting the urge to unbutton her top right away. Moving her tie to the side, he brings his hands to both sides of her waist. Flaky gasps at the touch. She could hear Shifty purr silently and she could feel Lifty moan nearly inaudibly when he brought himself closer to her back, attaching his groin towards her lower region at the back of her skirt with his hand on her thigh.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're so sexy?" Shifty whispers, wrapping both of his arms around her waist with his pelvic region touching hers.

Flaky refuses to answer. She gulps in fear, "Guys, p-please. Y-you're m-making me f-feel uncomfortable…"

Lifty lifts his head from her neck, "Oh, are we?" He and his brother make devious eye contact with one another. "Why don't we make her feel more comfortable then, huh Shifty?"

Shifty responds, "Gladly, Lifty."

Together, both Shifty and Lifty brought Flaky into their hold as she panics. Lifty sweeps her textbooks and backpack off her desk and seat. He and Shifty roughly places Flaky back down on top of her desk, both pinning her down. She wanted to scream and cry for help and she's hoping that their lecturer or at least one of their classmates would walk right in to the room and save her. Unfortunately, neither of her hopes are working; it's still just the three of them and she's still too weak to cry for help.

Flaky's eyes widened when she sees Shifty and Lifty glaring down at her with mischievousness and malevolence. The twins let out their signature sneers and laughter.

To make sure no one can hear them, Lifty places his mouth onto hers to kiss her and absorb her screams at the same time. Flaky is forced to taste the interior of Lifty's mouth and his tongue slithering all over her maw. Shifty grabs onto the top buttons of her shirt to undo them until it opens into a V-neck shape, so that her bra is exposed to them. He then brought his teeth on her neck to give her a hickey. Lifty goes into extremes as he places his hand underneath her skirt to feel down her inner thighs. Flaky trembles and blushes in embarrassment.

As they remain persistent with their actions, Flaky can feel the twin raccoons undoing their black pants of their school uniforms. She mentally braces herself for the worst. The last thing she wanted is to have Shifty and Lifty rape her right in the back of the empty classroom.

Just then, the school bell rings. Shifty and Lifty quickly get off Flaky in mutual startle.

"Fuck," Shifty curses himself. He and Lifty quickly redo their pants whilst Lifty wipe the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. Flaky—feeling disgusted with Lifty's French kisses—tries to get up from her desk, though she inadvertently slipped off and fell to the floor. She pulls herself together to kneel on the floor to button her shirt and looking away from the twins.

When their teacher, Splendid, appears through the doorway, he looks at the very back to see Shifty holding Flaky's books, Lifty holding her backpack by the strap and Flaky still kneeling on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Splendid demands the twins. Shifty and Lifty places her belongings back on her desk, casually.

"Sorry about that," Shifty lies to Splendid, "Flaky fell and we were trying to help her." Playing along, Lifty holds Flaky back up from the floor. She was fumbling with the buttons albeit she was able to fix her top. However, she became offended about the lie they made.

Splendid was pleased to see them "helping" her. He resumes getting his things organized for today's lecture. More classmates appear through the doorway and entering the room to take their seats.

Shifty and Lifty turn to Flaky, who is now traumatized about what they have done to her. Shifty orders her with his hand touching her face, "You better now tell, okay?"

Lifty emulates his brother, "Otherwise, it's going to be more than that." The twins move to their own seats.

Flaky sits in her desk—trying her best throughout the entire lecture to not think about the attempted rape.

~~X~~

By the time school is over, Flaky strolls back home, timidly averting herself from everything that triggers her many phobias. Unbeknownst to her, she is being stalked and followed by Shifty and Lifty. The twins are quietly walking behind her several yards away and hiding behind the trees and bushes to make sure she doesn't know at every stop they make.

When Flaky enters her home, she closes the main door on her way in and starts the rest of her daily afterschool routines. As the door swings shut, Shifty was able to lay his hand in between the gap to prevent it from closing and locking him and his brother out. He opens the door and very quietly, Shifty and Lifty both sneak into Flaky's home. There, behind every dark shadow, they begin to watch her every move she makes throughout the rest of the day.

Flaky made herself an early dinner. Then, she watches some TV in the living room. Later, she goes to her bedroom to find some clothes to change into after she showers—much to Shifty and Lifty's pleasures.

With bathroom door left ajar, Flaky turns on the shower and then strips off her school uniform. She drops every article of her uniform on the the door, both Shifty and Lifty can perceive Flaky exploited in her own privacy before she enters the shower's sliding glass door. She sighs underneath the hot steaming water with her eyes closed. The two wait until she's fully distracted.

Very quietly, Shifty and Lifty both crawl right into the bathroom. Shifty sees her clean clothes hanging on the sink's rim; he laughs quietly as he snatches them away. He playfully examines her panties.

"Really, Flaky?" Shifty whispers to himself, "Bikini string panties? You really know how to please someone with these." He brings the tiny undergarment to his nose to take a long sniff of her scent.

Meanwhile, Lifty crawls closer to the running shower. He takes out his own smartphone—with his initial L on the back of its green cover—and turns on the camera app in video mode. In spite the shower doors covered with steam from the hot water, Lifty was able to record Flaky showering in perfect view without even having to bring the device in. The way her quills soaked towards her back is really appealing to Lifty.

"That's right," Lifty tells her in a soft, gravely tone, "Scrub every part of yourself." Suddenly while recording, Lifty undoes his pants due to the spontaneous feeling down there. He records for the next minute before turning it off.

When they were done, Shifty, taking Flaky's clothes with him, and Lifty crawl out of the bathroom before Flaky is done. Still, she has been oblivious about their presence. Right before the female red porcupine finishes, the green twin raccoons make their way to her bedroom.

Minutes later, the sounds of the faucets turning, the water shutting and the sliding glass of the shower door appears, Shifty and Lifty immediately hid in her closet, camouflaging themselves within the small space's darkness. They intentionally left the closet door ajar, so they can see through.

Through the inch-wide gap, they can see Flaky is the towel with her red quills and fur soaked from the shower. She seems confused, "Where are my clothes? I thought I brought them with me."

As Shifty slyly sneers in lasciviousness, he couldn't resist the urge to control himself from Flaky's appearance. He emulates the same action as Lifty did whilst he was recording Flaky in the shower. Lifty could hear his slight moans.

"What the fuck, bro?" Lifty slightly slaps him on the top of his head, nearly knocking his fedora down. Their conversation is in a whisper.

"Sorry," Shifty resumes, in between deep breaths, "I can't help it. I—I just can't wait."

Lifty's sensation returns as well when he sees Flaky facing towards her tall mirror, fixing her soaking wet quills. "Neither can I."

Until the time comes, Shifty and Lifty wait for the right moment when Flaky strolls to the closet with the towel still wrapped around her body, leaving a trail of water drops on her bedroom floor.

"Here she comes," Shifty whispers to Lifty, "Get ready." Lifty nods.

The second Flaky lays her hand on the closet's knob and then opens the door…

She rummages through the racks and shelves as she slides the full hangers apart and side to side.

"Hm," Flaky hums. She continues to examine through her articles of clothing, unbeknownst to Shifty and Lifty hiding all the way down in the dark concealing part of the closet, both examining her body through the towel.

"I want to fuck her already," Lifty says in a silent whisper.

Having not found anything to wear, the disappointed Flaky turns back from the closet and towards one of her dressers. She gently pushes the closet door close with her fingertips. Lifty stops the door with the palm of his hand. He and Shifty both get up from the closet—and leap out.

Flaky let out a gasp and then a slight scream when she felt a pair of—familiar—arms wrapping around her waist. She's in for an unwanted surprise.

"Wha—?" Flaky stammers in fear. She turns to find Shifty incarcerating her in his hold and Lifty standing beside her to take a good look of her face.

Shifty growls in her ear, "We haven't got a chance to finish our business earlier today."

Flaky tries her best to free herself with no luck. Shifty has tightened his grasp to prevent her from escaping. "H-How did you even f-find m-me?"

Lifty places his fingertips underneath her chin to make eye contact with her. He answers with a lascivious sneer, "Stupid girl, we followed you home—and we were smart enough to realize how naïve you really are to even notice us behind you."

Shifty continues to snarl in her twitching ear, "And don't worry about your clothes. I have them. And if you want them back…"

Flaky struggles again, "P-please! Let me go! Before I call—"

Out of impulse, Shifty roughly shoves Flaky on her bed with her back down. Both raccoon twins simultaneously pin her down on top of her sheets. Their faces are a few inches close to hers. Lifty has his hand on her mouth to muffle her.

Shifty growls, "Remember what we told you before: if you tell anyone about this…" He gives Lifty a head gesture.

With that, Lifty takes out a switchblade from his pocket. He clicks and the blade shoots up from the handle. Flaky's eyes widen in terror when she sees the weapon. Lifty then places the switchblade onto her cheek, right below her eye. Her tears are already forming.

Lifty threatens her with a snarl, "Now, if you don't want us to send the knife into you, then you better do as we say." He scrapes some of her tears off with the blade's edge. Flaky winces at the weapon's touch.

Shifty adds, "And if you dare report us about this—we will still shove this knife up your ass. You understand?"

Flaky whimpers underneath Lifty's palm. Very weakly, she nods. The twins let out their lustful laughs in unison.

Shifty concludes, "Now…" In one quick movement, he grabs hold of her towel with one hand… and yanks it off her prior to tossing it on the floor. Flaky closes her eyes in embarrassment now that she's fully bare.

Lifty lets his hand go and before Flaky even got the chance to scream out, he places his mouth onto hers to absorb every screams and cries she has. He vehemently kisses her with all his might. Flaky is more disgusted with the reluctant taste of his saliva.

Meanwhile, Shifty opens Flaky's legs apart to get a good look of her womanhood. He touches in between her legs with his fingertips, sending an unwanted feeling to the red porcupine. He digs his fingers into her flower and moans at the wet feeling.

"Mm, you're definitely a virgin," Shifty examines the tightness within her hole, "I can feel it." He pleasures her for the next several minutes. Flaky, all a while, continues to cry out into Lifty's mouth.

After done playing around with her, Shifty kept her legs apart. He allows his face to come near her pure flower, opens his mouth and begins to perform the oral on her. Flaky twitches her legs, having the urge to kick them apart; she doesn't have the strength as she is too vulnerable to stop them herself. Shifty grasps onto both of her thighs to keep them apart and steady. He's hungrily craving for Flaky's sweet nectar. Lifty continues to swerve his tongue all over her maw as their combined saliva runs from the corners of their mouths. Both the green raccoon twins' tails sway to and fro with pleasure.

When they were done, Lifty pulls his mouth away from hers, licking the leftover saliva from his lips. Shifty emulates him from her womanhood. They both stare down at Flaky with lust in their eyes and horror in hers. Afterwards, Lifty leans himself against Flaky's headboard covered with pillows. He pulls Flaky up with her back against his chest, holding her in his embrace and keeping her legs apart over his lap. Shifty gets up on her bed to stand above Flaky as he undoes his pants prior to pulling them down to reveal his erection. He places his member to the corner of her mouth. Flaky can only widen her eyes at the sight of it. She's not prepared for the next part.

"Now, suck it," Shifty orders her. He places his hand behind Flaky's head to make sure she doesn't pull herself apart without his consent. Instantly, Shifty opens her mouth and injects his member right into her mouth, ordering her to do as he said.

As she reluctantly sucked Shifty—and gagging in disgust—she can feel Lifty undoing his own pants and pulling out his own erection. He forcibly grinds Flaky onto his pelvic region to let his member rub against her nectar-filled flower. Lifty takes deep breaths at the feeling. Shifty is gasping along as well.

"She really is a virgin," Lifty tells Shifty.

"Told ya," Shifty answers in between gasps. They both kept the procedure going. Flaky wanted so much to escape from this incarceration. Lifty grabs both of her breasts for a measure, massaging them hard with both hands.

Flaky impetuously stops sucking Shifty's member. She lets out a whine. He growls at her, "I didn't say stop. Now, keep going."

And so she did for the next several minutes.

After the stimulation, Shifty and Lifty both agreed that it's time for the intercourse. Shifty finally pulls himself out of Flaky's mouth and Lifty subsequently turns her around to make her face towards him. He has him straddling over his pelvis.

Flaky whimpers down at Lifty, "W-what are you d-doing now…?" Lifty grasps her thighs more securely in his hold. Shifty—after pulling open his shirt off—gets behind Flaky with his chest touching her soaking back with her wet quills in between their furs.

Lifty answers as he pulls open his white collar shirt with one hand, letting his entire torso exposed. His shirt then falls to the floor. "We just want to make you more comfortable."

By the time they got their black pants off, Shifty inserts two of his fingers inside Flaky's second hole and Lifty prepares himself to insert his member into her flower.

"No, please," Flaky begs, in which they ignore.

With no hesitation—Lifty roughly gets himself inside of her. She screams out at the pain. Keeping her there, he and Shifty both look down and they perceived blood coming out of her orifice. They both sneer and laugh together, both knowing that Flaky is no longer a virgin.

"You're ours now, Flaky," Lifty growls, and he instantly starts to thrust her rapidly, causing more acute screaming pain to the female porcupine.

It gets even more painful for her when Shifty is examining the tightness within her second hole. After pulling his fingers out, he grabs hold of her waists prior to rubbing his member against her circle.

"No! Please, not there!" Flaky cries out to Shifty without facing towards him.

"Shut up," Shifty retaliates, "And start screaming all you want."

As Lifty slowly decreases his speed and pulling Flaky down all the way to his chest—Shifty inserts himself inside her second hole. This time, Flaky is screaming and crying in bloody murder. It's music to the twins' ears. Shifty can feel some more blood coming out of her, much to his taste. Lifty places his hand behind Flaky's head to kiss her tears off her face. Shifty attaches his chest to Flaky's back, wanting to play with her breasts during the double penetration.

The second the pain is deceased, Shifty and Lifty resume the intercourse times two. They went from three thrusts per second to approximately five. Flaky persistently screams and cries throughout the entire session. The heat causes all three of them to be saturated with sweat. The twins' soft moans led to loud grunts with increasing speed; they are going as fast as they can to cause more pain for the innocent red porcupine.

To increase the pleasure, Lifty bites down onto Flaky's neck. His teeth are sinking in as he sucks her delicate skin, leaving a rather large and noticeable bruise. Shifty took his turn on her neck's other side and create more love bites on her shoulder. Flaky cries out; to her, it feels like tiny knives are stabbing into her neck and shoulder. All a while, Shifty continues to play with her breasts. The two are continuously ascending their speed to their full maximum, which is a red light for Flaky but green to them.

Combined with their sounds of lasciviously grunts and pained screams, along with the scent of heat, they remain persistent for the next fifteen minutes. Finally…

Flaky lets out her final scream when she can feel the unfamiliar warmth of Shifty and Lifty's release inside both of her holes. They stopped the penetration and then left their members all the way deep inside of her until they fill her up.

~~X~~

All covered with their own sweat and her sheets stained with their fluids, Flaky is forced to lie down in between Shifty and Lifty in their arms as they relax. She is still whimpering and feeling the aftermath pain. She is also sickened by the scent of smoke filling her bedroom. Shifty places his lighter on her bedside after lighting his cigarette and wraps his arm around Flaky's shoulder.

He holds his cigarette in between his fingers, exhaling his smoke, "Flaky, I have to say," The brim of Shifty's fedora is partially shading her head, "Even if you were pretty weak, you sure are fucking good in bed." He inhales his cigarette.

Lifty, who is also smoking his own cigarette, is watching the recorded video on his phone earlier of Flaky in her shower. He's holding the device above him with one hand, his hand wrapping below Flaky's waist and dangling his cigarette in his teeth and lips. He seductively comments, "And you really do look sexier on camera. Have you considered yourself as an adult actress?"

Flaky vigorously shakes her head. Lifty replies, exhaling his cigarette smoke, "Well, you should."

The video ends and he shuts his phone off, not before setting it beside him. Lifty moves himself closer to Flaky, joining in the triple embrace. They stayed this way, preventing her from escaping, until both of them are done smoking.

Shifty temporarily holds his cigarette, "Now, remember Flakes. You better not tell anyone about this."

Lifty finishes his sentence, holding his cigarette as well, "Or else, we will put that knife up your ass."

Flaky somberly acquiesce their threats. She continues to cry as Shifty and Lifty both give her smoky kisses and love bites on her neck.

"Please… leave…" She whimpers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Honestly... I'm having second thoughts about writing this fic. It's already traumatizing me from what I went through before. Already, I'm feeling triggered by everything I wrote here... Sorry, it's... it's just too much trauma here...**

* * *

Bleeding Snowflake

"Why…? Why me…?"

Flaky laments to herself as she lays in fetal position on her bed. She can never forget the trauma she has suffered. She complied to their threats from earlier, but she can never have her memories erased. Their faces flash spontaneously at every second before her timid eyes.

Flaky secures her fetal position; her entire body is trembling against her mismatched sheets. Tears are flowing and running down her cheeks, dripping and staining her pillows. She's surrounded by empty bottles of pills and glass bottles that still smelled of alcohol. A pair of scissors lies beside the bed, along with a large pile of chopped red quills no longer covered with dandruff. The red porcupine wanted so much to escape from the terrible twin trauma. Alas, she can never escape. She's eternally incarcerated in her pain that can never be evanescent.

More memories from Shifty and Lifty appear.

 _They had her locked in the janitor's closet, pinning her against the wall. Flaky's top of her school uniform was entirely opened. Lifty—with his pants already undone and his shirt wide opened—was the one pinning her wrists up against the wall above her head to prevent her from escaping. Shifty stood right in front of her, as he undid his pants. Afterwards, he grabbed her chin, allowing his face closer to hers._

" _Sweetie," Shifty snarled, "We all know how messed up Petunia is with her OCD and Lammy with her schizophrenia. There was no way the two of us can fuck a skunk who's obsessed with cleanliness or a lamb who carries around a pickle and talks to it like it's her friend."_

 _Lifty added for his brother, "And Giggles has already fucked around with Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty and even Sniffles. She's hardly a virgin. There's no way we can compete with that, or carry her STDs."_

 _Shifty finished, pulling the brim of his fedora down a bit, "So now, you're the only bitch left here for us." He and Lifty both let out their signature sneers. "Your innocence is the new sexy."_

 _Flaky struggled from Lifty's grasp. Both green raccoon twins had her secured in their hold. To prevent her from calling for help, Shifty placed his palm over her mouth._

 _Lifty whispered to her, "Just shut up if you don't want us to knife you in your sleep."_

 _She continued to struggle and muffle into Shifty's hand. Shifty decided it was enough._

" _Lifty," He ordered, yanking his shirt open so hard, the buttons popped. "Let's just fuck her before the bell rings." His twin nodded in agreement._

She takes another sip of what seems to be whiskey. Flaky gulps down the strong contents. The alcohol burns down her throat; she's truly drowning herself down. She's risking herself into giving herself alcohol poisoning. Afterwards, she slams the bottle back on the nightstand. The inch-length remaining whiskey splashes around inside the bottle.

"Fuck," Flaky whispers to herself, slamming her body back flat on the mattress. She's back to her fetal position, facing away from the alcohol bottles. Already, her head is swimming around. She can feel her entire room spinning into a cycle.

" _Mm-mhm!" Flaky—with her skirt pulled up and her panties dropped on the floor—screamed right into Lifty's saliva-filled mouth as he swerved his tongue all over hers. She was still leant against the wall. Her legs were forcibly wrapped around Shifty's waist as he was taking his first turn to rape her._

 _Shifty was letting out grunts at every rough and hard thrust he made. He panted and gasped heavily and the heat inside the closet already made his pelt sweat. He kept the pace going and going, increasing his speed at every second._

 _Lifty, on the other hand, still had his mouth onto Flaky's. He moaned while he was French kissing her and muffling her screams simultaneously. Feeling aroused by her sweet tasty saliva, Lifty had forced Flaky's hand to play around with his phallus until his brother is done._

" _Ah!" Shifty grunted out loudly when he was releasing himself inside of Flaky's womanhood, filling her up. Quickly, he pulled himself out. Lifty pulled his mouth out of hers as well with saliva running from their lips. Flaky could only cry in response._

" _Switch," Lifty whispered to Shifty, in which he nodded. Shifty stepped aside for Lifty to get up front of Flaky; he placed his mouth to hers to absorb her screams and to French kiss her at the same time._

 _As Lifty had Flaky's legs wrapped around his waist, he penetrated her and instantly started raping her with a speed as fast as his twin just did. Flaky screamed inside Shifty's mouth, who pinned her wrists up above her head to make her escape more impossible. Lifty—saturated with sweat—moaned and grunt loudly in arousal. His force caused Flaky's pelvic region and lower back to hit repeatedly against the painted brick wall, hurting her even more. She cried out more tears._

 _They remained violently persistent until Lifty screamed out. He released himself, refilling Flaky with his own fluids._

 _Pulling themselves apart from her mouth and sore womanhood, Shifty and Lifty—licking their lips—let her drop down on the floor on her knees. They stared down at her, watching her cry. Her tears were dripping on the floor, leaving stains._

 _Shifty snarled at her, "You're so weak, you know that?"_

 _Flaky painfully looked up at them, "W-w-what…?"_

 _Lifty remarked with the same snarl as him, "You know what he meant."_

When memories of Shifty and Lifty beating her up for not having any orgasms during their double sessions appeared, Flaky downs many more alcohol from the glass bottle she previously drank from. She downed it until it's entirely empty, even shaking the bottle to finish the last drops of whiskey that was left. The room spins around, sending more dizzying waves within her head. She looks around with a blurred vision. Unfortunately… she can still see Shifty and Lifty sexually taking advantage of her.

Out of anger, she screams in rage, letting all of her pain out.

"FUCK YOU!" Flaky shrieks when she thought she sees Shifty and Lifty in her room, laughing at her with their trademarked laughs and grins. She throws her empty bottle at her hallucinations. The bottle ended up hitting the wall, shattering into pieces. Realizing what she has done, she screams some more to her intoxicated exhaustion.

 _Shifty and Lifty were still in the closet with Flaky. Minutes before the bell, they forced Flaky to sit on top of the desk with her legs spread wide and pleasure herself right in front of them, just so they could see her orgasm the way they wanted. She did so much to her reluctance._

" _I—I really d-don't…" Flaky whimpered and gasped as she tried her best._

" _Hurry it up, will you?!" One of them kept watch on the time. She whined and kept her pace going. Her fingers were soaked when she repeatedly stuck them in and out of herself. She tried to find the spot, though to no avail. The raccoon twins continued to watch her._

 _Within minutes of nothing from Flaky, Shifty lost his patience. "Oh, the hell with it," He goes up to Flaky, standing beside her. He forcibly did the pleasure for her by sticking his own fingers inside of her fluid-filled flower. She screamed at the touch. Shifty increased the speed. Lifty joined him and he took his turn with the same amount of force as him._

Flaky runs straight to her bathroom, lift up the toilet seat and then vomit the entire contents down into the bowl. She retches loudly as the bile goes up and burns her throat prior to coming out. The smell of alcohol and the bitter taste of her taken pills worsened her feeling, forcing her to vomit until there is nothing left in her stomach. The aroma filled the room, so when she was done, she closes the toilet seat before flushing it down.

Severely intoxicated and fatigued, Flaky leans against the glass shower doors. She stares at nothing but the blurring and spinning walls and ceiling of her bathroom.

"Let me go, let me go," she whispered into a prayer in between exhausted breaths.

Flaky thought she is finally liberated from the painful past of Shifty and Lifty. Her relief came to an abrupt end when more spontaneous memories of them appeared again.

One is of Shifty, after dismissal, dragging Flaky into one of the bathroom stalls in the boys' room in school, forcing her to perform fellatio on her prior to another of his rough intercourse with her. Another is of Lifty sneaking into the girls' locker room, when Flaky was the only one left there, and did his own painful intercourse from behind her by the lockers and on the bench she was sitting on. Third and last is of both Shifty and Lifty forcing Flaky into another of their threesomes in the dark alley.

After vomiting one last time in the toilet, Flaky has come into realization. There is nothing left for her to do. Alcohol and pills were not enough for her to cease the pain. There is one more option left for her. She has made her choice.

Flaky goes through her bathroom drawers to search for what she's looking for: unused razor blades. She takes one out and sits back down on the bathroom floor. She places the blade on her inner wrist. Before she makes her first cut, familiar malevolent words appear in her head.

 _You're ours forever, Flaky…_

Before more of Shifty and Lifty's voices appear inside her head, Flaky scowls at the eyes she sees on her wrist underneath the razor blade.

"Fuck you both for ruining me," She whispers.

She finally makes her first slit. Blood appears at every chilling and heating sensation she feels. Flaky repeats several times on her forearms… until she faints from both the intoxication and the blood.

~~X~~

The next day in school was hell for poor Flaky. Out in the hallways, she was called a slut for having sex with both twins, though they didn't know it was rape. She was rumored by Petunia and Giggles that she got pregnant with a baby that could be either Shifty's or Lifty's, much to everyone's disgust. In the girls' locker room, Lammy caught her with both of her wrists and forearms covered with blood and cuts; she showed them to the rest of the girls, humiliating her. After today, Flaky ran home crying, never turning back.

I could've sworn I heard her saying… that she wants to kill herself.

~~X~~

Okay, I seriously can't stand hearing anymore of this. I can't stand seeing Flaky like this. It's time for me to take action and stop this mess.

It's time for me to give Shifty and Lifty the taste of their own medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry... it's NOT Flippy. I don't support the Flippy x Flaky shipping. It's someone else, but I'm not explaining who. Read his POV very carefully and figure out yourselves.**

 **Ironically, I love Shifty and Lifty as much as I love Flaky in the series growing up.**

* * *

Bleeding Snowflake

There was screaming coming from the alley I was walking by. It sounded so familiar. Out of curiosity, I decided to walk back and take a look. There, at the end of the alley, were Shifty and Lifty. There was a female in front of them and she was in her knees. I think I heard her crying. Amid the cries, those asshole twins were ordering her to do something. Both of their pants were down at their ankles.

"Come on, Flakes!" Shifty yelled. She cried, followed by gagging sounds.

Keeping myself hidden, I watched the whole thing. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I can't believe that an innocent girl, like Flaky, was being fucked by both kleptomaniac raccoons. Shifty was forcing her to do a rapid handjob on him while at the same time Lifty was forcing her to suck his cock. Flaky was crying a waterfall of tears as the twins were laughing menacingly together with their trademarked laughs. When they were done, I thought it was over. It wasn't.

"Please, no!" Flaky screamed out.

Shifty took out a switchblade and aimed it against her. I gasped. She continued to cry and begged them not to. My heart was thumping when he was about to stab her for not complying him and Lifty. He quickly brought the weapon to her.

The next thing I heard in a heart attack: Flaky's scream and a loud thud.

I thought it was over for her… until I realized the knife only went through next to her waist, missing the aim on purpose. When Flaky got down on the ground in shock, Shifty and Lifty laughed again.

"You scared little bitch," Lifty said, holding her back up from the ground with the help from his brother.

Then, they decided to do a double fuck on her against the brick wall—and against her fearful will. Having enough, I pulled myself out of the messed up scenery and leant against the outside of the front building in wide-eyed disgust. I had my hand to my chest where my heart was still beating in terror.

Somewhere in my heart was telling me to save her or report to the police… but I never had the balls to do it. Why? Because I feared my reputation would be ruined.

As time go by, I heard some bullshit rumors going on around the school. Everyone has been talking about Flaky. I knew immediately they cannot be true. I couldn't stand up for myself and defend her. I thought it was a joke at first. You know how high school is. But then, this drama was not a joke… when bitches Petunia, Giggles and Lammy have gone too far with her.

I knew I had to do something right away when I saw Flaky running away home in tears. I heard her say before that she wanted to kill herself.

I can't let that happen. I can't let her suffer through all this; she never deserved it.

Okay, this is it. From now on… I don't give a flying fuck my reputation at all.

I ran all the way to Flaky's house—her front yard covered with recycling bags of empty alcohol bottles—and I noticed that she left the door unlocked. I barged right in. When looking around her living room, I could hear running water coming from her bathroom. I may be stupid, but I know what that means.

Running to her bathroom, I immediately became horrified. There in her shower, is Flaky. Through the steamed shower glass door, she's leaning against the tiles… and the water is all red as they go down the drain. Hurriedly, I run to her shower, slide the door open and quickly shut off the water. I examined her.

Flaky's wrist has a large slit and a razor blade is still held in between her fingertips. The wound looks so deep and it's still bleeding.

Out of panic, I take out my smartphone to dial 911, so that she could get the help she needed. Before I hit call, I could see Shifty and Lifty in front of my eyes. They looked so batshit evil. Anger suddenly came to me. I was growling under my breath.

I shut off my phone before putting it away back into my pocket. I want to do this myself. I want to save Flaky and afterwards… I just want to beat the asses out of those two assholes.

I grasp Flaky out of the shower and leant her against the tile floor. She's still bleeding and I'm aware that I have to stop it before she dies. Quickly, I look around her bathroom. There aren't any first aid kits; not even towels that I can use as a tourniquet. Improvising out of instinct…

I ripped my sleeve out of my shirt—my favorite shirt. I tie the sleeve around her wrist as tight as I can. The blood stains are already soaking through the material, but I don't even give a fuck about that anymore. Flaky is more important now.

As I'm tying the knot, Flaky opens her eyes and gazes at me, all weak and dazed. I look at her back.

"F-F-Flippy…?" She says in a weak tone.

Flippy? Why would she mistake me for… then I remembered.

Flippy was her boyfriend. He committed suicide years ago from a PTSD trigger. He shot himself through the mouth, leaving Flaky all horrified and forever traumatized. Ever since Flippy's death, Flaky vowed to move on, but always think of him forever. I know, I read that somewhere in her social media page. I couldn't help but to feel condolences for her. She was kind and strong enough to help spread PTSD and Suicide Awareness and create a memorial page to commemorate Flippy. What's even sadder: Flippy was the only bear she had.

Now, she has a new bear. Me.

After mistaking me for her late boyfriend (possibly because I'm the same species as he was), Flaky passes out again into my arms. I hold her closer to my body in protective mode. I made be a narcissistic dumbass, but I'm not stupid enough to know what she's not safe in her own home anymore. Shifty and Lifty may have known where she lives.

Gathering up all my strength, I carry Flaky out of her home and I take her to mines—where no one, not even those asshole twins, will ever find her.

~~X~~

I told passersby to fuck off when they saw me carrying an unconscious porcupine in my arms. At least I made it just in time.

Entering into my home, I set her on the vintage leopard print sofa, laying her down against the cushions. And no, of course I'm not going to rape her, you fucking perverts! She's been through enough! Anyway, I can see that Flaky is about to gain her consciousness.

She weakly opens her eyes again. She sees me again. I hold her un-tourniquet hand into mines—and I smile at her.

"W-why…?" She says, "W-w-why d-d-did y-you…"

I gently put my palm to her cheek to silence her. I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she is. More beautiful than all the girls in school. I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry," I tell her, "You're safe now. You're in my protective hands."

I can't even tell if she's smiling or scared. Even though I hate to see tears in her eyes, they look so much beautiful than any girl I went out with. It really brought out her natural innocence. As a player, I didn't know why I rejected her in the first place. This time—Flaky and her uniqueness is something I rather not play with.

I heard the door knock. I answer it and there standing by my doorway are the three girls from our school. For the first time ever, I feel a lot of hatred to them.

"Um, where were you?"

"You promised us!"

I remembered what they meant. Suppressing my anger, I tell them, "Sorry, girls. Change of plans."

As they complain, they look through the doorway. I tried to block their view.

"Is that Flaky?!"

"You're fucking Flaky now?! She fucked with Shifty and Lifty!"

My anger is out of control when I heard this. No one calls Flaky a slut.

"How can you—!"

"NO, SHE DID NOT! SHE DID NOT FUCK THEM, SHE WAS FUCKED BY THEM! AND I'M NOT DOING WHAT THEY DID, I'M SAVING HER! SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LEAVE HER ALONE AND FUCK OFF! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH SHIT LATELY AND YOU DECIDED TO MAKE IT WORST BY ACTING CHILDREN AND MAKE THOSE FUCKED UP RUMORS ABOUT HER! YOU MAY NOT KNOW ABOUT FLAKY, BUT I DO!"

They gave me looks of horror. They have never seen me like this before, all defensive and serious when I was normally the opposite.

I continued, giving each of them an insult, "Now, all of you go suck cocks by Cuddles, Toothy and Nutty, clean yourselves up until your skins melt off, and use a pickle as a dildo, and just get out! Fuck you all!"

I slam the door on their faces. Behind the closed door, I can hear them crying and running off. Ignoring them, I turn back to Flaky. She heard everything.

I walk back to sit next to her on the couch, comforting her for the next moments. Flaky returns the embrace, thanking me for saving her life. I can feel her smile underneath my neck. I kept this going for as long as she wants.

My plan: keep her safe in my house until the time comes. When it does…

Shifty and Lifty will fucking pay.

I don't exactly know how long or when, but soon…


End file.
